


Before the Wedding

by kaahiescheck



Series: The Wedding [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: 6x08, But a bit of Brittana, Community: klainewedding, F/F, Fluff, Gap Filler, Humor, M/M, Minor Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Pretty much Klaine, Reaction, They got married, Weddings, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaahiescheck/pseuds/kaahiescheck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kurt ran his thumbs over Blaine's knuckles once. 'I gotta do this properly. You deserve it.' Blaine's face fell. 'Oh. I…' 'No' Kurt interrupted, eyes widening. 'That's… that's not what I meant. Of course I – Okay, hold on a second.'" What happened between them being ambushed by Brittana and Sue and them walking down the aisle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Because Kurt and Blaine looked torn in that scene (understandable), but looked calm walking down the aisle. I needed the filler. And Kurt proposing.

"I mean, I love you, I d– I do, I…" Blaine closed his eyes and got more worked up. "This is crazy. This is crazy! I-I don't know, I  _don't_  know! But…"

Blaine looked back up into Kurt's widened eyes and shrugged helplessly, like he was actually considering this.

"But?" Kurt tried to get him to continue, slightly panicked. "But what?"

Blaine opened his mouth, but couldn't get the words out. He didn't know what he wanted. He didn't know what was best for them; and he had to think of what was best for them, because this was it. They couldn't go through another breakup/make-up cycle, though they  _had_  talked a couple days ago, the one after they'd gotten back together, and sorted through everything. They had both gone to therapy, worked on themselves, found they still loved each other, and gone back to each other.  _Still_ , this was marriage they were talking about.

He shook his head again. "I don't  _know_ , Kurt! This is absolutely insane…"

"Absolutely insane," Kurt agreed, still very much overwhelmed.

"We  _just_  got back together on Monday."

"Five  _days_  ago, c'mon."

"B-but…"

"But  _what_?"

"Oh, Blaine," Sue cut in with a smile. "Go on, you can say it. Preferably sooner rather than later, because there are people outside waiting."

"Exactly!" Kurt exclaimed, releasing Blaine's hands and taking a step back, eyes even more wide than before and focused on Sue. "There are people outside waiting for  _Brittany and Santana's_  wedding! They are  _their_  family and friends, and we can't just–"

"We have the same friends," Brittany said from her spot on the couch. "I mean, pretty much, so it's perfect!" She grinned.

"And we got Burt and Carole here," Santana chimed in.

"And I went through all the struggle of tracking down Blaine's mom and awkwardly inviting her," Brittany stood, stepping closer to them.

"Yeah, we were wondering what was up with that when she got the invitation," Blaine muttered. "But…" He sighed and threw his hands up. "But! I –"

"He has a father, as well," Kurt turned to the blonde bride, not noticing how Blaine's face changed for the worse at that. " _And_  a brother! His mother is not his whole family. He can't just… get married without the rest of them."

"Actually," Santana got up, too, "I did give Mister Cooper Anderson a call. I mean," she shrugged, "he's hot as hell, and we both have booked national commercials, so it's not like it'd be a struggle to have him here telling Blaine to point his finger," she pointed dramatically at the indecisive couple. "But, turns out, he in fact managed to get a role in –"

"… a book adaptation as a minor character, yeah, I remember that," Blaine finished for her. "He's busy shooting it for the next three weeks."

"And his father?" Kurt pressed. At first, he was staring at Santana and Brittany, but as their expressions became awkward, he turned back to Blaine, tilting his head. He looked back and forth between the couple and his boyfriend before saying softly to Blaine, "Did something happen?"

Blaine shook his head and waved his hands. "Let's… let's not talk about this now, okay?"

"Yes!" Brittany agreed, clapping her hands. Kurt startled a bit. "Guys, come  _on_. We got everybody here."

"Kurt, this is a Dsquared2 blazer right here," Santana leaned against Kurt's mannequin and nodded slowly, caressing the suit. "And Blaine," she moved to rest her head on the shoulder of the curly-haired man's doll. "This is Brooks Brothers. I know you want it." Blaine held back a groan.  _Everybody_  knew how much he loved Brooks Brothers. That was so unfair.

"And the rings," Sue raised her pinky fingers again, making Kurt and Blaine turn around to her, "are awfully similar to the one from your engagement."

"We got an extra table for you guys," Brittany said, and the two men whipped around again, mouths open.

"And the band can play  _Come What May_  at the reception for your first dance," Santana added, straightening up and wearing a softer expression. "And I'm sure you both have vows prepared, because that's just something you  _do_."

"This can be the ultimate gay wedding," Brittany clasped her hands over her heart. "We know you guys want it."

"Yes," Santana went on, and Kurt's head was starting to spin. "Like Brit and I, you've had become best friends, fallen in love, got together, broken up, got back together, hooked up… You've had rebounds and pretty much had things being  _really_  complicated. You have made mistakes and all that crap, and have hurt each other. But true love is strong and worth fighting for," she glanced at Brittany and smiled.

"And you wouldn't have to pay one dime for this," Sue added.

When he had to do the 180 one more time, Kurt kind of exploded. "Okay, can you all just… just  _stop_  talking! I…" He looked at Blaine for the first time in a while and noticed that his face hadn't changed. He was looking at Kurt with those heart-eyes, only now filled almost completely with uncertainty and the beginning of tears. "Blaine, I-I…"

"I know," Blaine said, taking his hands again. "I know, I  _know_ , but I  _don't_  know." He took a shaky breath. "A-all I know is that I love you, and I have asked you to spend the rest of your life with me before, a-and…" He shrugged. "That feeling hasn't changed. This is… this is crazy! I can't believe I'm considering this," he shook his head.

"You are considering this, Blaine, because there's no fighting the chemistry and love you two have," Sue said.

Kurt glared at her over Blaine's shoulder, having had enough of her 'Klaine' manipulations, even if, in retrospect, he was actually grateful for them. He didn't let her go on. "Could you  _please_  just give us a moment? For God's sake. This is  _insane_. We need a moment alone."

Sue, Brittany, and Santana slowly got out. Meanwhile, Kurt avoided Blaine's gaze and took it upon himself to regulate his breathing, failing miserably. His hands were shaking, and they didn't stop even when Blaine squeezed them to try to get his attention after the door closed behind Sue. He closed his eyes instead.

"I, I can't…" he tried to say. "This is…" He let out a frustrated sound and started pacing. "This is just too much. Oh,  _God_. How could they just… I mean, I love you," he glanced at Blaine, because he had lost him once and couldn't bear going a day without letting him know how much he loved him. "This isn't about that, it's –"

"But it kind of  _is_  about our love, Kurt," Blaine interrupted, trying to get him to stop moving.

Kurt's eyes landed on the mannequins and he turned away from them, feeling almost sick. "That is so creepy."

"It… it is," Blaine agreed, moving to caress Kurt's arms. "I'm totally freaked out. But…" He opened his mouth hopelessly.

"Blaine, I swear to God, if you leave another 'but' hanging in the air –"

He moved his hands to Kurt's, gripping firmly so the other man wouldn't freak out again and start pacing breathlessly. "But I kind of  _want_  to marry you, Kurt. I have wanted that for over a year. And, as crazy as it is, I… I don't know, but they have everything ready, and we love each other."

Kurt's eyes widened almost comically. "Blaine, I… You, you know I want to marry you, too. But, I mean…  _eventually_. I know we talked about our problems, but I don't think we should rush into anything again, because that really didn't work out the times we tried, and I…" Kurt pushed back his tears. This whole thing was overwhelming him. "I can't, really  _can't_  lose you again."

Blaine smiled sweetly and came a bit closer. "So this is our all or nothing. All bets on the table."

Kurt's jaw was still down, eyebrows almost reaching halfway up to his hairline. "B-but… what if… I mean, I'm here now, but I live in New York, and, of course, I hope you get back there to college –"

"We can be a fabulous NYC married couple," Blaine cut in.

A sigh escaped Kurt's lips. His heartrate was still to the roof, but at least now it was starting to get easier to breathe without three women talking to him at almost the same time. He had honestly thought he was going to suffocate at one point. Looking at Blaine's bright eyes, though, a sense of calm slowly crawled under his skin.

"You know you are the love of my life," he said before he even realized he was going to. "And that all I've ever wanted for us is a fabulous life of us being married and living in New York, taking the world by storm."

"Is that still true?" Blaine tilted his head, and Kurt thought it was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

"Of course it is! I  _want_  to marry you, but this is… this is so  _sudden_  and  _insane_ , and I was  _not_  emotionally prepared for this!"

"I know. It's crazy."

" _We're_  crazy!"

Blaine paused at that, going a bit closer and getting even more vulnerable. "Is that a yes, let's do it? Let's go be crazy together forever?"

Kurt noticed what he had said. If they went on with this, they would be crazy, which he had just said. So, yeah, his subconscious wanted it. It had also wanted to get back together with Blaine the first time without a serious conversation (which had led to similar mistakes that caused their second breakup) and it had wanted them to move in together in the loft immediately (which had caused fights and Blaine to move out). No one could blame him for worrying.

Still, Blaine's eyes were the prettiest he had ever seen, shining bright just for him, and his hands were comforting and made him feel safe, connected.

"We've had all the reasons in the world to be able to get over each other," Kurt said as he tried to figure out what he should do, what  _they_  should do. "We've hurt each other horribly in the past – I know I wanted to have your head when you cheated on me, and God knows what you thought of me when I called everything off and shut you out."

Blaine chuckled and held his hands tighter. "But…"

Kurt sighed. "But I still love you, in spite of everything and  _because_  of everything that you are and that you've done."

"And I love you, too."

"And that's something special!" Kurt insisted, probably with his own self. "We just come back to each other."

"Like  _When Harry Met Sally_."

"We're even doing the cheesy finish-each-other's-sentences thing," Kurt rolled his eyes and let out a laugh.

"C'mon, we've  _always_  done that."

Their laughs kept smiles on their faces, although nervous ones, as they stared at each other. A few moments passed, and the silence stretched. They knew they loved each other and they had been planning a marriage before. However, this was still very much insane.

Kurt inhaled deeply. This was an impossible situation. Saying no was so absurd that he couldn't even imagine being able to utter the word. He knew he could not say no to marrying Blaine, he wasn't physically capable of that. Still, saying yes was taking a huge leap of faith and proving to be a bit more than slightly mad.

And there was no in between.

And Blaine's eyes hadn't stopped shining.

It was a leap of faith in their  _love_  for each other, which was one of the few things Kurt was certain of in his life. And maybe they were slightly mad – madly in love forever, because he knew he would never fall out of love with this man. He had tried. Maybe there wasn't a point in avoiding the unavoidable.

Because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.

Suddenly, that movie made so much more sense, and spending another day without having Blaine as his husband was now completely unacceptable.

Calm set over Kurt as he came to his decision. There was nothing complicated about marrying the love of his life, who happened to love him back and be his best friend. Why should it matter that this wasn't the fanciest venue they could afford in NYC – it was a  _barn_ in Indiana – and that they hadn't been the ones picking the flowers and color schemes? It was beautiful out there for the ceremony. Their loved ones were there. Brittany and Santana had offered. They had rings and tuxes. And, yes, Kurt and Blaine had discussed vows before the breakup. If they were to wait until their relationship was perfect, they would wait forever. They had always learned together.

_What's stopping you?_

Taking a deep breath, Kurt ran his thumbs over Blaine's knuckles once. "I gotta do this properly. You deserve it."

Blaine misunderstood that as Kurt's way of saying he couldn't get married to him in a barn five days after they'd gotten back together and his face fell. "Oh. I…"

"No!" Kurt interrupted, eyes widening. "That's… that's not what I meant. Of  _course_  I – Okay, hold on a second." He released his hands and walked pass Blaine.

"Kurt?" Blaine called, turning around to him.

He opened the door and came face to face with Sue, who didn't even try to pretend she hadn't been eavesdropping. Brittany was showing Santana something on the horse thingies on the opposite wall, having the decency to pretend to be busy, and Kurt really couldn't care less right now about their hopeful faces. He ripped a ring from one of Sue's hands, got back into the room and closed the door again before they could say anything.

Blaine was frowning, looking more confused than ever. He hadn't been able to see Kurt had grabbed the ring from where he had been standing on the same spot, so Kurt put his hands on his shoulders, careful of the metal he was holding, and turned Blaine 90 degrees. Like that, none of them would have to face the creepy mannequins.

"What I meant to say  _was_ ," Kurt started and had to stop to take another deep breath. "I meant that you… you gave me this beautiful, out of this world proposal, and that  _speech_ … Blaine, you deserve more from me now than a nod or just a 'Let's do it'."

"So you're agreeing to this?" Blaine's eyes almost jumped out of its sockets. "Kurt, that… that already makes me the happiest man alive. I can't  _believe_  –"

"Shut up." Kurt glanced at the ground, aware that it was pretty much dirt and that it could ruin the trousers he was now going to get  _married_  in, but none of that really mattered. So he got down on one knee and held up the ring. Blaine gasped, but he went on. "I really can't, on such short notice, bring four show choirs to pull out a number where we first met and fell in love, although you  _deserve_  it. I don't have an emotional speech either or anything really.  _But_  I figure it's my turn to show my love and put my heart on the line like you've done hundreds of times for me. So," he smiled smugly, imitating Blaine's tone of voice when the other man had proposed, "Blaine Anderson, my best friend in the world and the love of my life..." He grabbed Blaine's left hand in his right, still holding the ring with his left. "Will you marry me?"

Blaine let out a sob slash chuckle. "Kurt, of course I will."

He pulled on Kurt's hand to get him to stand up and kissed him through their grins, cupping his head. Kurt squeezed his upper back, pressing back just as forcefully before drawing back. "Let's go be crazy together forever."

"I can't believe we're actually gonna do this," Blaine said, amazed.

"Well," Sue showed up, kicking the door open, "better believe it, non-flammable gay, because the ceremony starts in twenty minutes."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but Blaine just patted his shoulder and said that they should get dressed. They made Sue leave again – with the ring Kurt had used – and turned to the tuxes, ignoring their pictures on top of the mannequins (still very much weird).

"We don't actually need to change our shirts," Kurt said, running his hand down the white fabric. "They are the same. Just change the jacket."

"And you change the tie."

So they did, placing the white blazers on an armchair by the side and grabbing the black ones. Kurt had to admit that his was quite dreamy and totally what he would choose. He was hit with an affection for his friends and had to fight back tears.

"Here, let me," Blaine offered once they had the tuxes on, reaching for Kurt's bowtie and taking it off. He put it on Kurt's mannequin's shoulder and untied the simple black one from its neck, placing it around Kurt's.

Kurt watched him work, trying to come to terms with what was happening and picturing everyone's surprise when they found out. Just as Blaine was finishing with his tie and was adjusting its length, something hit Kurt and he gasped. "Blaine."

"Yeah?"

"Blaine, my dad is gonna officiate our wedding."

Blaine's hands stopped arranging Kurt's collar for a moment and he looked up into those blue orbs. He ran his palms down his arms lovingly. "Yeah, he is," he smiled. "That is so awesome."

"He's gonna have the shock of his life when we walk in," Kurt laughed as Blaine finished tidying up his shirt. Then he remembered something, and his smile fell. "Blaine?" he called again, softer this time.

"Yes, my lovely groom?"

He took a moment to appreciate the dreamy quality of Blaine's voice before asking, "Did something happen with your father?" He noticed Blaine's expression turning to surprise and sadness, but he continued. "We mentioned him earlier, but you said you didn't want to talk about it."

Blaine sighed and dropped his gaze. When he looked back up, he shook his head. "He left my mom."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "He did  _what_?"

"I-it was just, like, two months ago, and you and I still weren't in good enough terms for that conversation, and when we  _were_ , the blow had softened, so I didn't bring it up."

"Why did he do that?"

Blaine shrugged. "They've had their ups and downs, but nothing too major that I knew of. Though now I guess they were just really good at keeping their fights in the down low. Mom said he…"

Kurt grabbed his hand, rubbing soft circles in it. "What?"

"She said he just got fed up and gave up one day," he answered as if it had been that simple. "I didn't want to pry and ask too much while she was still shaken up about it."

Nodding, Kurt hugged him briefly and kissed his temple. "I'm not doing that again. Ever."

Blaine smiled and forced the bad thoughts aside. He was getting  _married_  today, for real, legally, and to the love of his life, who was looking especially handsome in his new suit. Perhaps the new glow in his blue eyes when he smiled back had something to do with it as well.

Then those blue eyes widened. "Oh! We left our boutonnieres in our white tuxes."

Kurt went to retrieve them, and they helped each other clip it to their jackets. Sue came in saying that their time was up when Kurt was finishing smoothing down Blaine's shoulders, making sure everything was perfect. Santana and Brittany filled in holding hands.

"Alright, let's get the homo on," Santana said.

Inhaling deeply, Kurt looked at Blaine, who turned to him as well, synchronized, as usual. Kurt had been on the edge of going out of his mind earlier, calling all of them insane because the whole idea was  _insane_  and just  _weird_ , and they couldn't just get married like that. But now he saw that they could and he felt like he was literally on cloud nine, floating around with a light heart and an easy smile.

"Okay," he agreed, almost whispering.

Brittany squealed and jumped, clasping her hands together again over her chest. "We're gonna get to walk each other down the aisle."

"So we do it like this," Santana took off her robe and draped it over the separation panel in the corner, revealing her dress. "Split by height and skin tone so it doesn't look weird. Brit and Kurt can go first."

"We walk in in the middle of Artie's first verse," Brittany explained, going to grab Kurt's left arm excitedly. "He and Mercedes are singing  _At Last_  by Etta James."

"And I'll take Hobbit," Santana squeezed herself between Kurt and Blaine to lace on to the latter's left arm, mirroring her bride. "We walk in a bit after them and watch all those bitches' jaws drop as they slowly realize what's going on."

Blaine smiled, petting her hand in a silent  _thank you_. "Sounds like a plan."

Sue clapped once to gather their attention. "So now that we're all settled, you both put those rings in your pockets," she offered his pinkies to Kurt and Blaine, arms crossed so they could get the right one, even if their fingers were pretty much the same side. "And let's celebrate, once and for all, the union of Klaine and Brittana."

This time, Kurt didn't roll his eyes, because all he could do was smile even brighter. Blaine opened the door wider and bowed, waving Brittany and Santana out with a "Ladies first". Sue and Kurt followed, and he closed the door behind him.

Santana said they would meet Artie outside the little building's front door with the bouquets to tell him to initiate everything, but they were met instead with Mercedes holding the flowers and waiting patiently.

"He said he couldn't get mud in the wheels," she explained while giving the bouquets to the brides and stepping back. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Sue, but she didn't have time to ask about that, because then her gaze landed on Kurt and Blaine. She raised a finger. "Hold the hell up. You boys were wearing white."

Kurt giggled and shrugged, going to stand to Brittany's right as Santana moved back to where Blaine was standing. Mercedes's eyes widened comically and she gasped, realization dawning on her.

"The more, the merrier," Brittany said, latching onto Kurt's arm and holding the bouquet with the other hand. "Tell Artie to commence."

Mercedes looked like she was on the verge of tears as she looked among the four of them, especially Kurt and Blaine, her mouth opening and closing. Finally, she turned to Sue, who just nodded. Mercedes then grinned at them and gave Kurt's free hand a squeeze before going back to the barn.

"Well," Sue exclaimed, walking to face the other four. "I guess now I'm just gonna wait until the music starts so I can walk in and sit during it and probably make someone feel uncomfortable as I do."

When she left, Kurt and Brittany turned around for moment to look at their respective groom/bride. Each couple smiled stupidly at each other for a moment, taking in these last few moments before getting married.

"I guess I'll see you at the altar," Kurt winked at Blaine before he led Brittany closer to the barn when he heard the instruments start playing. Maybe this wasn't his fabulous New York dream wedding, by a long shot. But he couldn't bring himself to care. He  _really_  couldn't bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> My babies got married. Oh, God, I'm a wreck right now.


End file.
